pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Nuclear Rifle
|released = 16.1.0 |attribute = |lethality = 75 (max) |rateoffire = 98 |capacity = 20 |mobility pc = 65 |cost = 250 |Level required = 1 |theme = Superhero/Nuclear Themed }} The is a Primary weapon introduced in the 16.1.0 update. It can be obtained in the form of parts in the Super Lottery. Appearance It has a desert tan skeletal stock with a grey butt, connected to the body of the weapon. The body is mainly grey, with a dark brown pistol grip, a black trigger, a brown/green magazine, and a gauge mounted the left side of the weapon. In the middle, it has the nuclear symbol in black and green, with a tube connecting to the body of the weapon. It features two grey/green barrels with a grey/green front iron sight that fires two light green lasers. Strategy It has good damage, a good fire rate, a low capacity, and a good mobility. Tips * Try to fire in bursts while engaging users at farther ranges. * This weapon's fire rate is much slower than displayed, so do not be fooled by the stats. * If users keeps jumping around, use this to slow them down, hence negating them from jumping so much. * Aim for the head for maximum damage. ** Pair this up with the Storm Trooper Cape and Burning Tiara for higher Efficiency per shot. * Gadgets are key to use with this weapon, it helps to pre-damage players before combat, as this weapon may take a while to kill a player. * It is effective against mobile targets such as Jetpack users due to its fire rate and its ability to slow down enemies. * Make every shot count, as this weapon fires in bursts of 2. * Use both the Slowing and Poison attributes to your advantage. Counters * Pick off its user(s) from long ranges. * Shotguns and area damage weapons can quickly decimate users at close range. ** Better yet, attacking from behind can give the user less time allowance to counteract. * Fight fire with fire, get a weapon that can slow down other players and finish them off with a strong Sniper weapon. * Use a one-shot kill weapon against its user(s). * Try to dodge the bullets and try to get the user to run out of ammo, since the weapon runs out of ammo quickly. * When countering this weapon use a weapon with a faster fire rate and a higher efficiency, such as the neon fighter, to, hopefully, kill the enemy before they do. Recommended Maps *Pool Party *Aircraft Carrier Equipment Setups This can work well as an effective general-purpose Primary weapon. Equip a Sniper or Heavy weapon for weakening the enemy first. Trivia * This is the first semi-auto weapon with the Poison attribute. * After its burst fire, it pauses for approximately 0.2 seconds before firing another burst. * This weapon is a 3 - 4 bursts headshot, meaing it is 6 - 8 headshots kill. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Semi-Auto Category:Poison Category:Slows Down Target Category:Themed Category:Event Chest Category:Parts Items Category:Mythical Category:Battle Royale Weapons